The Worm and the Bird
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: A songfic based on the song "The Worm and the Bird" Dipper tries to escape from Bill but ends up doing awful things to appease the demon. I don't own the song, the cover art, or Gravity falls. Is rated M for gore, disturbing imagery/concepts, and character death.


**"Crawls like a worm"** Belongs to The Used, I recommend you listen to the song as you read, and Gravity Falls and all of it's characters belongs to the amazing Alex Hirsch. I would make an AMV of this, using fan art and clips form the show but I lack the equipment, so feel free to do so, I would very much appreciate it. This is my first Songfic, so please be kind. Everything in _italics_ is flashbacks, and everything in **bold** is song lyrics, regular text is the present. When I heard this song I JUST KNEW that it fit Dipper and Bill's relationship, and seeing how no one had exploited this literary goldmine I decided to do it myself.

* * *

**He wears his heart **Dipper clutches the journal to his chest, tears running down his cheeks.  
**safety pinned to his backpack** He places it inside his backpack and leaps out the broken window, rolling across the roof and stumbling as he lands on his feet  
**His backpack is all that he knows** He enters the woods, eyes are watching him from every corner  
**Shot down by strangers**_ Shows a crowd of adults laughing at him as he shows them a picture of a demon  
_**whose glances can cripple the heart** _Shows him yelling at Mabel, he is clearly tired, and there are pieces of paper all over the ground, they all are pictures of Bill_  
**and devour the soul** Bill watches him as he walks through the forest, flying from tree to tree

**All alone he turns to stone** _The shapeshifter freezes in Dipper's form, much to the boy's horror_  
**while holding his breath half to death **Bill places a clawed hand over a screaming Dipper, silencing him  
**Terrified of what's inside **_Bipper smashes the laptop and laughs maniacally._  
**to save his life he crawls **Dipper breaks free of Bill's grasp and runs into the forest, trying to hide between the pines  
**like a worm from a bird **The dream demon stares down at him with a massive eye  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **_Dipper stands in front of the portal, his hand on the lever. Floating behind him is Bill. _

**Out of his mind away** _Dipper wakes up in the middle of the night, the image of Bill seared into his mind_  
**pushes him whispering **_Bill stands in front to the portal, absorbing it's power, and chanting an endless string of backwards whispers. _  
**must have been out of his mind** _Dipper shakes hands with Bill, blue fire erupts forth and the demon cackles _  
**mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head** The young detective swings a baseball bat at the demon, only to find that he is alone  
**must have been out of his mind **_He wakes up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat, the picture of Bill reflects in his wide eyes_

**All alone he turns to stone** _Dipper turns to wood, a horrified look apparent on his face_  
**while holding his breath half to death **  
**Terrified of what's inside **_Bill watches as the blood __drips from the thousand of little cuts with Dipper's eyes _  
**to save his life he **_Dipper carves the a picture of Bill into the floor beneath his bed, as his sister sleeps _  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **_Stan holds him in the air, shouting at him and asking him what he did. Then he sees what's on Dipper's chest._  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **Dipper trips on a log in his haste, and rolls downhill.

**All he knows **_With bags under his eyes, Dipper desperately searches through his journal in the dead of night _  
**If he can't relieve it grows **_Leaning over the sink, he cuts a long strip of skin, as Bill watches in the bathroom mirror _  
**and so it goes **Dipper runs into Mabel, she tries to speak but he grabs her arm and pulls her with him  
**he crawls like a worm **Shadow monsters fly though the forest after them  
**crawls like a worm from the bird** Bill is so huge, that he blocks out the sun. He swipes a bit of forest watching as trees fly everywhere

**Out of his mind away **Bill sends thousands of shadows running through the forest, searching fro the twins  
**pushes him whispering ** A shadow grabs Mabel and starts to pull her away, her brother tries to hold onto her foot but she screams as more shadows grab her and in seconds she ages into a tiny twisted husk, and then turns to dust  
**must have been out of his mind **_Bill lifts the portal high into the sky, his awful laughter echoing through the valley as shadows fly out of the portal like hornets from a nest _

**All alone he turns to stone **Shadows course through his skin, petrifying him. Unable to move or make a sound, Dipper screams in silent agony  
**while holding his breath half to death**  
**Terrified of what's inside **_Dipper sits on his bed and carves a triangle into his chest, a gag placed in his mouth so as not yo alert his sleeping sister _  
**to save his life he crawls **_Soos slams a hammer into the shadows, Wendy and the pines family running towards the Shack as the shadows liquefy his bones_  
**like a worm from a bird **_Wendy swings her ax into the shadows as the Pines run to the stairs, they invade her body through her nose and eyes, eating her alive from the inside out_  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **_Stan pushes The twins up stairs, kicking and punching the shadows which slowly strip him of his skin as the two ascend the stairs, tears in their eyes _

**All alone **Bill floats next to the petrified Dipper, his new twisted mouth in a grin  
**he's holding his breath half to death **_Mabel tries to reason with Dipper, who just sits in front of the door, waiting for the shadows_  
**Terrified, to save his life ** The pre-teen breaks free of the shadows, and sprints into the forest  
**he crawls like a worm **His eyes welling in tears he stumbles through the burning pines, before collapsing and sobbing against the earth  
**Crawls like a worm from a bird **_Mabel wipes the tears from her eyes and breaks the triangular window, before climbing out of the Shack_  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **Bill floats over to him, followed by his new pets.  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **Well, PineTree at least you tried. According to TV that's all that matters, HAHAHA!HAHAH!. It's not your fault, it really isn't.  
**crawls like a worm **_Covered in scars, and dressed on in torn up jeans, he sobs pitifully and begs the statue to let him stop_  
**crawls like a worm **Everyone shouldn't have put their trust in a twelve year old... The shadows surround the tween, and he goes limp, allowing them inside  
**crawls like a worm from a bird **The shadows slammed into him, and his eyes rolled back as Bill opens his new mouth and begins to devour his first meal...

* * *

_**Poor kid...**_


End file.
